Cyberia - Milestone 1
Welcome to Cyberia... Interplay and Xatrix will send you their regards before the games title sequence plays. After this, you'll be asked to enter your identification. This will be your save file, so make sure to remember it. You'll then be asked to select the difficulty for the arcade and puzzle portions of the game. A higher arcade difficulty will decrease the size of the enemy target boxes, making it harder to hit them. A higher puzzle difficulty will increase the complexity on only a couple of the puzzles in the game. You are not allowed to select easy for both the arcade and puzzle, because then it would be "too easy". Once you've made your selections, the game will begin. 'Prologue' A small hovercraft can be seen off on the horizon of the Atlantic, but quickly zooms on by. Zak Kingston is the sole passenger of this vessel, auto-piloting to his first destination - The Rig. As he continues to sail across the ocean, he receives an incoming transmission from Devlin via his BLADES. :Devlin -''' Hey Zak, how's the ride? :'Zak -' Sporty. Now how about telling me what's up. :'Devlin -' Always to the point, my man. Alright, here's the sitch'. You'll rendezvous with the Rig in about 10 minutes. Your contact is Santos. There's a TF-22 prepped and ready. :'Zak -' I've never flown a TF-22. :'Devlin -' Ah, not to worry, you won't be flying this one. The Auto-Nav is set to take you by optimum route to the Cyberia Complex. :'Zak -' Trust is a wonderful thing. :'Devlin -' I got you out of solitary, didn't I? Can't have you jetting around the globe instead of getting the job done, my man. :'Zak -' Just what is the job, Devlin? :'Devlin -' Well like I said, always to the point. Alright, stand by. I'm gonna shoot you some currents on the Cyberia Project. Zak begins receiving scattered bits of the intel from a mole inside the complex... Zak transitions back to Devlin's Office. :'Zak -' Damn. :'Devlin -' Hey, I knew that would grab your attention. So that's it, infiltrate the complex and find the Cyberia weapon. :'Zak -''' What do I do with it once I find it? :'Devlin -' Well I don't know, keep it company. There's a cleanup team 24 hours behind you. Alright kid, gotta run! Catch ya later! The transmission ends. Zak quickly approaches the Rig, as its lower doors slowly slide open. The hovercraft docks itself inside before opening its own doors, and Zak steps out, ready to begin.'' '''Walkthrough 'The Lower Deck' Zak now finds himself standing in the Rigs lower decks. Walk forward a little, and you'll hear a message from Santos over the intercom, instructing Zak to head to his office. He directs him to the door to his right, and warns him not to wander around. You can choose to ignore this order and explore the area, but that will most likely end up getting you killed. Instead, head through the instructed door. 'The Lower Halls' Zak will enter into the lower halls. Proceed left and head down the corridor into the next milestone. 'Possible Deaths' *There's a puddle of oil near the leftmost door that you can choose to walk over. Doing this will obviously cause Zak to slip, smacking his head against the floor. He'll get back up, seemingly fine. However, if you choose to have him walk over it again, the impact will be fatal. *If you head over to the far left of the deck, Zak will come across a bubbling barrel (hot oil, toxic waste, who knows). Observing it closer will cause Zak to stick his hand in it, quickly pulling back and shaking off the residue. If you're foolish enough to make him stick his hand in again, the substance will burn off his fingers. *Heading to the elevator room (the leftmost door) and taking it to the hangar will bring Zak face to face with a guard, who will shoot him for "wandering around". ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough